


Something missing

by AUmeisbetter



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUmeisbetter/pseuds/AUmeisbetter
Summary: Derek and Stiles are alphas that yearn for an omega. Lydia might be one.





	Something missing

**I don't own the fan art above  
Please excuse typos  
Enjoy :)**

 

Derek is an alpha. Not just in the werewolf sense either. Stiles was also an alpha but not in the werewolf sense. 

Three years ago Derek took Stiles out for their first date, they've been together ever since. But both men feel as though something is missing, they voiced their thoughts but never acted on it. 

Alpha couples were a rare sight and for good reason - alphas just tended to not get along well. Stiles thought it was silly because he and Derek were almost inseparable. They did everything together and they told each other everything. Even about Stiles' attraction to Lydia Martin. 

Derek didn't get angry when Stiles told him. In fact, part of him had felt the same thing for the beautiful woman and it made Derek think. 

Both alphas knew what was missing - it was a piece of their relationship, it wasn't anything each other could give, not trust, not communication. It was another person altogether. But not just any person; the alpha sides of them cried out for an omega. 

"Stiles," Derek whispered from beside him and nudged Stiles shoulder so he'd wake up. 

"Yeah?" He answered, voice sounding surprisingly normal for someone who was drifting into sleep only seconds before. 

"Do you think Lydia is an omega?" Derek asked.

"I can't tell for sure, if she is than she must suppress it. She kissed me a few years ago - I should've been able to tell then.." Stiles thought out loud. Derek didn't say anything else, just continued to stare at the ceiling in thought. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stiles rolled over slightly to face Derek and searched his eyes. He tried to quite the part of his mind that was reciting lines from Bananas in Pajamas. 

"I think I am," Derek replied and Stiles nearly screamed at how close the line was to the show, he almost added 'B2'. 

"You want to talk to Lydia about it?" Stiles asked, hopeful. Derek met Stiles' eyes and smiled, nodding his head. They shared a sweet smile and kiss before going back to sleep. 

Stiles just hoped that Lydia's past advances weren't just his imagination and that they wouldn't scare their friend off. 

•

Two days later and the three were seated at a nice cafe, Derek sat on Stiles' right and Lydia sat across them in the booth. 

They'd received their drinks and caught up on important things. Lydia took another sip of her drink and Derek gave Stiles a look that he understood as a prompt. 

"So Lydia, there is actually a reason why we called you out here" Stiles started - he wouldn't lie - he was nervous. 

She put her drink down and raised her eyebrows, waiting for what Stiles was about to say. 

"We wanted to know if-" Stiles fumbled for words nervously and Derek picked up on it. 

"We want to know if you'd be interested in dating us, in being apart of a polyamorous relationship," Derek said with a straight face, Stiles nodded in agreement. 

Lydia's eyes widened briefly but she didn't look repulsed by the idea which fueled Stiles hope. 

"Would- would you be interested in that?" Stiles asked timidly. Lydia's cheeks gained quite a bit of color in the long seconds she thought it through. 

"Yes" she answered, smiling softly and trying not to smirk. 

•

It's been two weeks since their proposal at the cafe and Lydia is struggling to find where she stands in the relationship. 

They were all together in Derek's loft where he and Stiles lived. Lydia had gone to the kitchen to get some water, when she came back Stiles was snuggled very closely to Derek. She felt a twang of envy, she wanted that, wanted what they had. 

She stood in between the kitchen and the living room, awkwardly holding her water as she watched the way Stiles sighed into the crook of Derek's neck and how Derek sunk further into the couch, completely relaxed. 

Derek could smell the envy and instantly he felt horrible. He gently moved Stiles so that they weren't as closed off and wordlessly held his arm out as an invitation for Lydia to join them. 

"A-are you sure?" Lydia asked, feeling as though it was intrusive. 

Derek shifted his head so he could look at her and Stiles did the same. "Lydia, you're apart of this. We want you to feel safe, we want you to feel good", Derek still held his arm out, waiting for Lydia to come forth. He'd sounded hurt that Lydia didn't feel welcome. 

Reluctantly, Lydia made her way to them and gently snuggled up to Derek's side. Stiles shifted so that he could drape his arms around each of his partners. 

They were quite and after some time went by, Lydia completely relaxed into it. She felt at home. Safe. 

•

A month later, Stiles and Lydia were making out. It wasn't a new thing for them but this was more heated than it'd ever been. 

They'd fooled around in bed and been on several dates, the three were completely in love with each other. 

Stiles' hand slowly made it's way from Lydia's face down to her breast, massaging it through the soft material of her shirt. Their kisses turned rough and needy. Stiles' other hand came down to lift Lydia's shirt slightly so he could caress her hips. 

Stiles wasn't expecting it, neither was Lydia but when Stiles' hand caught just low enough, a wave of pain came over Lydia that made her jerk backwards. 

"Lydia?" Stiles asked, voice full of concern. "Are you okay?" 

Lydia couldn't reply, it hurt too much. The only words able to leave her lips were a long string of curses. Stiles didn't know what to do, he held her up and whispered comforting words, asked where it hurt but he didn't know what was wrong. 

"Derek!" Stiles yelled. Another wave of pain hit her and she broke out into a sweat. The door bursts open moments later and Derek came rushing to them, taking some of Lydia's weight off Stiles. 

When Derek made contact, his veins turned black. "Lydia? What's wr-" Derek pulled back suddenly, take a few steps back. 

Yet another wave hit Lydia but this time it wasn't agony. It was painful but mixed with something else. Something good. 

"Stiles," Derek said flatly, his red alpha eyes on Lydia. She was panting and sweating, leaning heavily on Stiles. 

"Derek, get over here! She's in pain for fucks sake, help me!" Stiles exasperated. Right after he said it, something inside him changed. It was as though he was waking up, like the alpha inside of him took over. 

Derek was quick to act, grabbing Stiles and trying to pull him away from Lydia without hurting her. The alpha inside Derek was demanding control but he fought it. "Stiles we need to leave!" 

Stiles tried to hold on but Derek pulled him away, dragging him out the door before he closed it. He put Stiles down on the ground and searched quickly for the key that locked the door. When he returned to the hallway, Stiles was about to open the door in a trance like state. 

Derek grabbed Stiles' hands and pulled him away again before locking the door with Lydia inside. A minute later, when Stiles found himself outside - curtesy of Derek - he snapped out of his trance. "Why did you do that? Why did you lock Lydia in our room?" Stiles questioned incredulously.

Derek looked into Stiles concerned eyes with his own, "She's in heat". 

•

Derek had called Boyd over to his loft and met him down in the parking area with Stiles. 

"What's going on?" Boyd asked, slightly curious as to why they weren't meeting in the loft. 

"Lydia's gone into heat and we need you to go up and make sure she's okay, take her food and water" Derek answered. 

"What? Why me? If she's in heat isn't that bad?" Boyd questioned. 

"Not for you. You're a beta, you're also asexual, you won't be affected by her heat". Derek replied, and it made sense to him. 

Boyd agree and Derek gave him the key and instructions. 

Derek sat down against the wall, gently pulling Stiles down onto his lap. Stiles back pressed against Derek's chest. 

"I don't get it. Was it something I did?" Stiles sighed, "Is this my fault?".

Derek shifted so he could grab Stiles' face and make him look him in the eyes. "No. it's not your fault. Don't think that okay. If she's in heat now, it was going to happen regardless, you're making out just triggered it early but it's not your fault". 

Stiles didn't say anything so Derek thought of more to say. "You remember how you once said that if she was an omega that she was probably suppressing it?", he didn't wait for an answer, "I think you were right. Maybe she's only going into heat now because she forget to take suppressants". 

Stiles turned around on Derek's lap so they were chest to chest and buried his head into Derek's neck. Derek continued to comfort Stiles for a long time. 

Stiles sat up straight and looked Derek in the eyes, "Der, our girlfriend is an omega," Stiles beamed with a wide smile. 

Derek returned the smile, wholeheartedly. The two alphas embraced each other as it sunk in. It was what they'd been yearning for; an omega. Now they had one and they were hopelessly in love. 

•

Boyd had stayed with Lydia until her heat broke and Derek and Stiles were eternally grateful. It was a short one, only last two and half days but for the alphas it was hard. 

When they got to see Lydia again, they didn't let her go for hours. Lydia apologized for not letting them know in advance, Stiles apologized for triggering it and Derek apologized for keeping her locked up but they all thought it was absurd to apologize for such things. 

"This doesn't change anything right? You still want me even though I'm an omega?" Lydia asked with a strong lack of confidence. 

"Of course we do! Alpha, beta, omega... it doesn't matter to us" Derek reassured, kissing Lydia's forehead. 

"I love you guys", Lydia hummed. 

"We love you too our smart, beautiful and strong omega," Stiles kissed her forehead as well and they all sighed in content. 

•

When Lydia's next heat came, Boyd wasn't needed because Stiles and Derek spent it with Lydia. They'd talked beforehand and Lydia reassured many times that it's what she wanted. 

After three days, her heat was finished and the triad was exhausted. Stiles and Derek fussed over Lydia in an alpha instinctual way and Lydia was too tired to tell them to stop plus she's be lying if she said she didn't like it. 

•

One week later and Stiles was unexplainably territorial and protective over Lydia. But that was nothing compared to how Derek was acting. 

Scott had come over one day to say hi, he didn't make it into the loft and Derek straight up growled until he left. 

The only person they let in was Isaac. Derek couldn't understand why he had a problem with everyone else and not him. Derek and Stiles had even allowed Isaac to touch Lydia without having any problems. 

•

Three days later, Isaac was back at their loft. Lydia was going insane over how protective they were and Isaac was her only friend at that moment. 

Isaac excused himself from where he sat next to Lydia and made his was to Derek in the kitchen. 

"I think you should call Deaton.." Isaac said. 

This alarmed Derek. "Why?! What's wrong? Is Lydia okay?". 

Isaac ignored the fact that Derek was only worried about Lydia and explained his concerns. "I think she's pregnant. I think that's why you and Stiles are acting so strange". 

Derek clicked; it all made sense. He tried to suppress any feelings he was having about the possibility of Lydia being pregnant because it was only a possibility. 

They called Deaton and he made a house call. When he entered the loft, Derek was territorial but not as much so as he'd been with others. Isaac had to step in and explain the situation to Deaton. 

Lydia was concerned, if she was pregnant, she wasn't entirely sure if she was ready. 

Deaton excused himself and requested to speak to Derek and Stiles alone. Isaac stayed with Lydia and comforted her. 

"It's too early to tell for sure if she's pregnant but all the signs are pointing to it. It explains why you're acting this way, alpha's are extremely overprotective during their omegas pregnancy," Deaton told them. 

"Why is it that I couldn't let my best friend in but Isaac is okay?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah, I couldn't let Boyd or Erica in and we turned away everyone from Scott's pack that came over" Derek added.  

"I believe it may be because of Isaac's upbringing," Deaton turned to look at Derek, "As your beta, you feel the need to protect him just as you do with Boyd and Erica but it's different with Isaac isn't it?" 

Derek nodded. "This could be because Isaac has experienced some of the worst on the parental front. He lost his mother and his father abused him for years, he'd never wish it on any other person.. he'd never wish it on whatever child Lydia may be carrying. Your wolf seems to know that and is content enough to let Isaac near Lydia," Deaton explained. 

It made sense to Derek, it really did. But to Stiles? Not as much. "I kind of understand what you're getting at but what about me? ...I mean you said that Derek's wolf knew that, well I'm human, how was I supposed to know that?"

Deaton thought about it for a few short seconds. "It's a bonding thing. You trust Derek; if he's not alarmed by Isaac's presence than the alpha in you is not alarmed". 

Stiles nodded his head slowly, coming to terms with it. He realized now that if Lydia wasn't pregnant than that whole explanation meant nothing. 

He peaked around the corner of the kitchen and looked over to Lydia who was sitting on the couch, laughing and talking to Isaac. Derek did the same and Deaton watched the two alphas as they smiled softly at their possibility pregnant omega girlfriend. 

•

Two weeks later and Deaton was able to confirm Lydia's pregnancy. The territorial behavior from Derek and Stiles had settled enough for visitors other than Isaac but their overprotectiveness never did go away. 

Stiles and Derek wanted to take Lydia out to celebrate and Stiles had an idea for where to go. 

They were in the car - Stiles driving way below the speed limit - and Lydia began to recognize the streets they were passing. 

"I know where you're taking me," Lydia grinned. 

"Um, no you most certainly do not," Stiles shook his head in disbelief, it was meant to be a surprise. 

"Oh I think I dooo," Lydia said in a sing song voice. Derek's smile was bright and genuine. He loved it when they bickered playfully. "You're taking me to the cafe where we first got together," She said matter of factly. 

"Uh no," Stiles defended, "that's- that's on the other side of town," he lied. 

Derek didn't listen in on the rest of their bickering, just watched with love so intense that he wasn't sure he'd ever felt this good for this long. Stiles was like the water that Derek needed to survive and Lydia was his rays of sunshine. He needed them both, he loved them both. He was happy. He didn't think he could be after everything that he'd lost. 

He had everything that he ever wanted right there in that car with him. Derek thought he might cry. 

•

Lydia gave birth a month early to a beautiful and - mostly - healthy baby boy. 

DNA reports declared that Derek was the biological father but it didn't matter to any of them who the father was because to them, it didn't make Stiles any less of the father. 

Despite the birth certificate saying Derek Hale and Lydia Martin, Stiles was as blissful as ever. 

They collectively decided to name the baby Piotr, Derek had wanted to choose a Polish name to uphold a part of Stiles' family. 

•

Months after they had felt comfortable enough to go out, leaving Piotr with Isaac. He became sort of the unofficial fourth parental figure and no one minded. 

Years later, when Piotr was seven years old, he gave Isaac the fright of his life when claws and teeth elongated with a flash of gold in his eyes. 

•

When Piotr turned fifteen, Derek's eyes changed from a soaring red to a deep blue as he gave his son his power. 

••  
The end.


End file.
